Historia de Halloween
by A Smile Can Change The World
Summary: Edward y Bella pasan su primer Halloween juntos, donde el le cuenta una historia...bastante interesante


**Historia de Halloween.**

**Advertencia: Este One-Shot estaría ubicado en Luna Nueva en el caso de que Edward ****no**** se hubiera comportado como un idiota y se hubiera ido.**

* * *

><p>Hoy era 31 de octubre, lo que significaba solo una cosa: Halloween o Noche de Brujas, usa el término que prefieras.<p>

Una fecha mundialmente celebrada por niños, adolecentes e incluso algunos adultos. Todos se disfrazan de criaturas míticas, cosas que solo aparecen en los cuentos: brujas, fantasmas, zombies, hombres lobos y _vampiros._

Si solamente supieran que no todas esas criaturas son productos de la imaginación, la sorpresa que se llevarían. Aunque claro, yo no soy quien para opinar, al ser una de aquellas criaturas, no podía hablar mucho.

Bueno, nos estamos desviando del punto. Hoy era día de festejos, por lo que el padre de Bella iba a estar en la comisaria, ya que hay varios bromistas en esta fecha del año; y en cuanto a mi familia, ellos quisieron salir de caza, porque, debido a nuestra condición, no celebramos este festejo (por mucho que Emmett insista).

Esto nos deja a Bella y a mi solos este día, y como Charlie estaba al tanto de que mi familia iba a salir "a cenar", accedió (después de mucha insistencia por parte de mi novia) a que solamente nos podríamos quedar en la casa de Bella, con el teléfono cerca y la puerta de la habitación de Bella abierta para cuando el llegara.

Entonces, aquí estábamos, solos mirando una película. Bueno, Bella estaba mirando la película, yo la estaba mirando a ella.

Luego de que la película terminara, el estomago de Bella hizo acto de presencia, algo lógico ya que era bastante tarde, el reloj marcaba las 22:45, por lo que la acompañe a la cocina para que pudiera comer algo. Todavía no entendía el placer de comer comida humana, eran cosas simplemente asquerosas y el olor, mejor no hablar.

Cuando Bella termino de comer, fuimos a su habitación y ella puso el CD que le había regalado en su cumpleaños mientras nos sentamos juntos en su pequeña cama. Comenzamos a hablar de cosas al azar, hasta que Bella comenzó a preguntarme sobre los viajes que habíamos hecho con mi familia alrededor de todos estos años, incluyendo algunos de los lugares en los que estuve en mi época de rebeldía.

A pesar de que no me enorgullece hablar sobre esa etapa de mi vida, nos llevo a una historia bastante interesante.

-¿Estuviste en Sudamérica?- me pregunto, asombrada- pero pensé que no podías estar al sol.

-En esa etapa de mi vida no se podría decir que salía mucho durante el día, Bella. Me comportaba como una vez tú dijiste "un vampiro real". No es algo de lo que esté realmente orgulloso- le corregí con una mueca en mi rostro.

-Lo lamento- dijo apresuradamente.

-No tienes porque- le asegure con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo fue estar alii?- pregunto luego de un minuto de cómodo silencio.

-Creo que la palabra correcta para describirlo sería: Interesante. Son culturas diferentes, personas diferentes. Tienen historias interesantes, hay una en particular que puede que te guste, pero no se me su nombre.

-¿De qué se trata?- me pregunto mirándome con un brillo de curiosidad en sus hermosos ojos chocolates. ¿Cómo decirle que no? Pensé para mi mismo antes de comenzar mi relato:

-_Hace mucho tiempo, no se sabe específicamente cuanto, hubo una joven llamada Belén, ella era muy hermosa, tanto, que casi todos los hombres estaban interesados en ella. Pero a pesar de esto, ella no era feliz. Ella sentía que la gente se interesaba en ella solo por como lucia._

_Años después un hombre llamado Fabián llego al pueblo donde Belén vivía. Al verse, algo surgió entre ellos. No sabían que era, ni como había pasado, pero se habían enamorado irremediablemente uno del otro. Pasaban cada momento juntos, se cuenta que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro más que nada, les gustaba pasearse por el bosque, según dicen era el lugar favorito de la pareja._

_Como en toda historia de amor, hay alguien que se oponía a la relación entre Belén y Fabián. Su nombre era Cecilia, ella creía que Fabián no tendría que estar con Belén, sino que tendría que estar con ella; por lo que ideo un plan._

_Un día que Fabián estaba solo, Cecilia se acerco a él e intento convencerlo de que dejara a Belén y se fuera con ella, pero él no la escuchaba. En ese momento ella vio como Belén se acercaba hasta donde se encontraban, por lo que no desperdicio su oportunidad, agarro a Fabián por el cuello y lo beso._

Bella jadeo, sorprendida, mirándome con sorpresa en sus ojos como espejos.

-¿Cómo…? …Pero… ¿Cómo pudo…?...Dios, pobre Belén…

Balbuceaba y maldecía bajo su aliento, aunque para mi era como si las dijera a volumen normal, espere a que se desahogara para continuar:

_-Entonces, cegada por la traición y la tristeza, Belén salió corriendo. _

_Cuando Fabián se pudo apartar de Cecilia, vio a Belén alejarse corriendo, pero por más que intento llamarla, ella no volteo. Paso el tiempo, y Belén seguía negándose a hablarle a Fabián, la traición seguía profunda en su corazón. _

_Entonces, sumido en una depresión, Fabián decidió ponerle fin a su sufrimiento. Por lo que fue al bosque en el que él y su amada habían pasado tantos momentos maravillosos juntos, saco una daga y la clavo en su corazón, intentando que aquello dolor profundo que sentía desapareciera._

Una de las manos de Bella agarro las mías, dándole un ligero apretón.

Solté un suspiro antes de seguir con el relato.

_La noticia se extendió rápidamente por todo el pueblo, causando gran conmoción. Pero, sin duda alguna, la más conmocionada, fue Belén. Se cuenta que cayó en un estado de gran depresión, casi catatónico, durante meses. Hasta que, ya sin poder seguir, salió de su casa, fue al bosque e imitando al amor de su vida, saco una daga y se la empuño en el corazón, esperando así volver a reunirse con él._

Finalice la historia serenamente, y gire mi mirada hacia Bella, esperando su reacción. Pero sin duda, no estaba preparado para lo que vi.

Bella tenía dos pequeñas lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, algo que me hubiera preocupado si no fuera porque al mismo tiempo tenía una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

-¿Amor…te encuentras bien?- pregunte algo dudoso.

-Edward…-comenzó -…eso fue hermoso. La manera en que a pesar de los obstáculos, ellos pudieron volver a estar juntos. ¿No lo entiendes? No es un final triste, por el contrario. La manera en que se amaron, casi instantáneamente, y incluso con problemas ellos lograron encontrar una manera de volver a estar juntos. Es magnífico.

No me salían las palabras.

Estos son los momentos en los que me gustaría ser capaz de meterme en la mente de Bella. Era algo diferente, pero a la vez maravilloso. Tenía un razonamiento único, una manera diferente de mirar las cosas. Era tan _Bella._

No sé que me sucedió en ese momento, pero me abalance hacia sus labios. No podía detenerme, pero aun más importante: no _quería _detenerme. Sentir sus labios sobre los míos era una de las sensaciones mas maravillosas que había experimentada en toda mi existencia. Sintiendo sus labios al compas de los míos, simplemente me olvide de todo lo demás. Una de mis manos fue hacia su cintura y la otra hasta su cuello al mismo tiempo que sus brazos se enrollaban en mi cuello, pegándome más a ella. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en esta posición, hasta que un sonido de parte de Bella me trajo a la realidad; pero no era un sonido cualquiera, era un gemido que envió espasmos a mi columna vertebral.

Dándome cuenta de que había traspasado los límites que me había impuesto, me separe de ella lentamente. Y mirando sus brillantes y sorprendidos ojos chocolates, solamente pude susurra una cosa:

-Te amo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ojala que les haya gustado!**

_**Una aclaración:**_** la historia que cuenta Edward es una invención de mi cabeza, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Si les gusto: dejen un review :)**

**-Euge**

**31/10/11**


End file.
